Happy New Year for Johan and Juudai
by Rose-Oracle
Summary: What will the New Year bring for Juudai and Johan? Slight AU. JohanXJuudai Spiritshipping. Late New Year's fic.


Rose: I love this one. It's so cute! By the way, they're at Asuka's house, which I imagine is WAY big. Also, slight AU.

Juudai: But you do know that we celebrate the New Year differently in Japan.

Johan: Don't spoil the moment for her, Ju-chan.

Juudai: Alright, I won't. But only because you're so sweet.

Johan: (blushes)

Rose: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I promise to take good care of the characters and put them back when I'm done. I also don't own any songs that I mention in the fic.

* * *

It was New Year's Eve, and everyone was set for partying. Chips and dip were out, soda was cold, and the TV was on. Party hats were passed out, and the radio was on. An exact example of a picture-perfect New Year's Eve party. The only thing missing was for two people to fall in love.

And even that was cleanly laid out. The two "Duel Morons", as Edo called them, were upstairs, bringing stuff down for the party. When they would both be in the kitchen, Rei or Asuka would close the door to the downstairs, in case Johan and Juudai needed privacy for K-I-S-S-I-N-G. No one else but the girls had noticed that Juudai and Johan had crushes on each other. And when one of them would go to bring something down, they would notice that the door was closed.

Which brings us to the current situation. "Ah, hey guys! Say..." Juudai put down the plate of cheese and crackers he was holding. "Who keeps closing the door?"

Rei and Asuka looked at each other. "Not me." Rei shook her head with a giggle.

Asuka smiled. "Nope, haven't a clue. Maybe it just closes on its own."

Juudai scratched his head. "Well, okay. It's just so weird. Oh, and could someone keep it open next time? Johan and I are bringing down the pizza soon."

Edo scoffed. "If you don't eat it all."

Manjoume turned. "That reminds me, why the heck are you here? Don't you have a Pro League tour?"

Edo sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's New Year's Eve, you dolt. A holiday. We don't duel on holidays." Juudai quickly tiptoed upstairs. Once he was out of earshot, Rei ran back up and closed the door, giggling.

Manjoume turned to Asuka and Rei. "Why do you keep closing the door?"

Asuka high-fived Rei. "Because Johan and Juudai have crushes on each other." She smiled. "So we want them to confess tonight."

Edo rolled his eyes. "So childish."

Rei frowned. "If we're so childish, then why did you come to the party?"

Edo froze. "I just don't want to be stuck alone in my hotel room on New Year's Eve."

Asuka and Rei laughed. "Yeah, right."

* * *

Confused, Johan turned to his crush as the door closed behind him. "Juudai, why did you close the door?"

Juudai whipped around to see that the door had closed again. "Guys!" he yelled down, "Quit closing the door!" He could hear giggles coming from Asuka and Rei again.

"Sorry guys!"

Juudai turned back to Johan. "So, pizza soon? I'm tired of eating snacks."

Johan laughed, making Juudai blush. "Hold your horses, Juudai Yuuki. Yes, pizza soon." He walked over to the oven and opened it. "Just about five more minutes, Juudai. Can you and your stomach wait that long?"

"Y-yeah, I think that'll be good." He blushed darker at the sight of Johan's smile.

Johan noticed Juudai's face turning red and frowned. "Your face is all red, Juudai. Do you have a fever?"

Juudai shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

The Gem duelist stepped forward, concern written on his pretty features. "I think you need to see a doctor."

"Really, Johan, I'm fine." The brunette shook his head at his teal-haired friend.

He placed a hand on Juudai's forehead. "Hmm. You don't feel warm. Alright, I guess I'll let it slide." He smiled and winked at Juudai. "But let me know if you start feeling icky, 'kay?"

Juudai blushed. "I will." Suddenly, a shrill whistle snapped both boys out of their thoughts.

"Oh, the pizza's done." Johan said, running to check the oven.

Juudai called down to the others partying downstairs. "Hey guys! The pizza is done!" Everyone cheered.

"Well, bring it down Aniki!" Shou called.

"Yeah, we're all starving!" Manjoume snapped.

Johan huffed. "Well, you're not the only one. Juudai and I are hungry, too. Come upstairs to get your slice. We're eating in the sunroom."

* * *

The party was picked up and moved over into the sunroom. The teens all chatted as they ate and watched the clock. It was eleven o' clock, straight up, and Asuka and Rei had a plan.

They pulled Johan over to the side. "Johan, we both know that you have a crush on Juudai." Rei stated bluntly. Now it was Johan's turn to blush.

"Y-you noticed?"

Asuka nodded. "Listen, we have an idea. I've got a karaoke system here, and..." She whispered something into the blunette's ear that made him turn bright crimson.

"B-but I can't sing! I honestly can't!" He held up his hands and waved them nervously.

Asuka and Rei exchanged glances. "Well, you're going to try."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Rei came into the room around eleven fifteen, carrying a blue box with her. Asuka and a pink-faced Johan followed close behind.

"Who's up for karaoke?" Asuka called. Hands went up. Everyone wanted to have a turn except Manjoume and Edo, who got the "You're no fun" from the rest of the group.

Rei put the box down and started setting everything up. Johan sat down next to Juudai, feeling nervous. Juudai eyed his European friend with worry. "Johan, is everything okay? You don't look so good."

Johan tried to smile through his nervousness. "I'm okay, really." Juudai crossed his eyes and stuck out his tongue, making Johan laugh. "Okay, I feel better now. Thanks."

Juudai laughed along with him. "That's what friends are for."

Soon, one by one, they were all called up to try their hand at karaoke. Some failed, some did well. Edo actually gave in to the others' prompts, and tried to sing High School Never Ends. He did okay, much to everyone's surprise.

Then, Johan was up. With trembling hands, he took the microphone from Asuka, and started scrolling through the songs. When he found the one he wanted, he pressed a small green button on the mike, and took a deep breath. Johan turned around to face Juudai, who gave him the thumbs up and made another funny face. Johan smiled, all nervousness dispersing. _All right, _He thought, _Let's do this. _He sighed, and followed the words on the screen as they appeared:

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile,_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah._

_You're built to love, but that love falls apart._

_The little piece of heaven turns to dark._

_Listen to your heart _

_When he's calling for you,_

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, a__nd I don't know why,_

_But listen to your heart before you tell him good-bye._

Johan turned to Juudai and the others, all of whom were watching him with stunned looks on their faces. Johan smiled nervously and turned back to the screen.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile,_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah._

_They're swept away, and nothing is what it seems._

_The feel of belonging to your dreams._

_Listen to your heart,_

_When he's calling for you._

_Listen to your heart,_

_There's nothing else you can do._

_I don't know where you're going, and I don't know why._

_But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye._

The song was over, and Johan put the mike down. He turned around to see everyone gaping at him.

Rei finally spoke up. "You lied, Johan Anderson! You said that you couldn't sing!"

Johan laughed nervously. "I guess I don't even know my own voice." He caught Juudai staring at him, and warmth rushed over his body and woke up the butterflies in his stomach. "Um, could I step out for a little bit? It's kinda warm in here."

Asuka nodded. "Sure, but don't stay out for too long. It's a little past eleven thirty."

* * *

Johan shrugged into his dark blue jacket, winding his dark green scarf around his neck. He gently pushed the door open, and stepped out into the backyard.

The sky was decorated with twinkling stars, and a sliver of the pale moon. The cold air felt refreshing to him, and he breathed in deeply. Johan could hear others partying in their backyards. By the sound of their voices, they were a little older than he was.

Johan sighed. "How beautiful."

"Yeah, it is." The teen jumped and turned to see Juudai smiling at him, clad in his dark red coat and snowflake-patterned scarf. Johan let out a sigh of relief.

"Juudai, you surprised me. What's up?"

The Neo-Spacian Duelist sat down on the porch, and Johan joined him. "Not much, I just got a little worried about you. I also wanted to say that you have an awesome singing voice."

Johan blushed. "Well thanks. You did pretty good yourself on Stop and Stare."

Juudai sighed and tilted his head to look at the stars. "Yeah, but you did better."

Johan frowned, lines creasing his brow. "Juudai, you did better than me, no doubt."

"Oh no Johan, you did much better than I did."

"You did better than I did, stop denying it!" Johan was getting a little impatient. Why didn't Juudai admit that he was better at karaoke than Johan was? Why didn't he just come out and say that he was better than Johan? That Johan didn't deserve to be so close to him?

The blunette huffed. "Juudai, you're better than me at just about everything. No, you're better than me at everything. I know that and you know that." Johan could feel hot tears spring to his eyes. "Stop demoting yourself over me!"

Juudai watched Johan with concern. "I'm not, Johan, honestly-"

But Johan wouldn't let it go. "Stop choosing me over you! You deserve better!"

Juudai frowned. "Johan, be quiet for a moment. Let me speak." Johan snapped his mouth shut. Juudai leaned forward and gently cupped Johan's cheek in his hand. "Stop seeing me as superior. You're the one who's taller than me. You're the one who was able to sing about the person you love, and not falter. Whoever you love is a very lucky person, Johan. I can guarantee that."

Johan sniffled and wiped his tears away. "You really think so?"

Juudai nodded. "I know so. In fact, I'm jealous of your crush. They must be really amazing for someone like you, so smart and so beautiful." Juudai wiped a stray tear off Johan's cheek.

Taking a deep breath, Johan quelled the butterflies in his stomach. "Juudai...will you accept a late Christmas present?"

Juudai nodded. "Of course. But it's getting late. We have about seven minutes until midnight."

Johan stepped toward Juudai and put his arms around his waist. "Seven minutes is enough." The blunette closed his mouth over Juudai's, making the brunette jump. But he calmed down and wrapped his arms around Johan's neck, winding his fingers through his thick hair. Johan slowly deepened the kiss, not wanting to scare Juudai off, making the brunette smile and blush at how gentle he was being. Finally, they had to pull away, breathless and blushing.

"Juudai...that song was for you. _You're _the one I love." Juudai searched Johan's eyes for any trace of deceit, waiting for him to jump out and yell "surprise!".

The surprise never came. Johan stood waiting for Juudai's reply. "W-well?" Juudai took a running jump, and wrapped his legs around Johan's waist, throwing his arms around his neck.

"Whoa!" Johan stumbled backward until he fell onto his back. "Juudai! Be careful!"

Juudai chuckled and kissed Johan's cheek softly. "I love you too, Johan."

The brunette rolled off Johan and held out his hand. Johan took it gratefully, but was brought up and forward into a warm embrace. "Another kiss?" Juudai looked up at his new love with pleading puppy eyes.

Johan smiled. "Absolutely." Juudai checked his watch again.

"Two minutes until midnight." He looked back to Johan. "Should we go back inside?" Johan pondered it for awhile.

"Nah. It's just two minutes." Johan butterfly-kissed Juudai's cheek, making him blush.

"I still think you did better at karaoke." Juudai snuggled into his arms.

Johan smiled. "Oh, I don't know. But I wouldn't bring that up again if I were you."

Juudai poked Johan's cheek. "Hey, I got something out of it. Maybe I can some confessions out of you if I try again."

Juudai checked his watch _again_. "We've got thirty seconds."

Johan put his arms around Juudai's waist again. "What can we get done in thirty seconds?"

Juudai snaked his arms around Johan's neck, glancing up at Johan with dark brown eyes, shaded by thick lashes. "Maybe that kiss request? Hm?"

Johan laughed. "I didn't forget." The two leaned closer as the other party-goers started counting down.

"Fifteen! Fourteen! Twelve! Eleven!"

Juudai pressed his forehead against Johan's, smiling. "Love you, Johan."

"Eight! Seven! Six!"

Johan smiled back at him. "Love you too, Juudai."

"Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" As bells rang out and fireworks shot into the sky, Johan leaned forward and took Juudai's lips with his own. Juudai entwined his fingers through Johan's hair again, running his hands through the thick blue locks. Johan brought one hand up and gently caressed Juudai's cheek, making the shorter teen sigh.

They broke apart only when a bright flash made them both wince. "You guys!" Johan and Juudai stared at their friends as Rei held up a camera.

"Happy New Year, boys!"

Juudai pressed himself closer to Johan. "That's not funny!" He frowned.

Asuka gestured to the door. "Well, you have me and Rei to thank for getting you two together. Now, are you going to come inside, or stand out in the freezing cold?"

Johan took Juudai's hand. "I'm going inside. Are you?"

Juudai nodded. "Yes, of course."

Rei watched everyone go inside. She didn't feel like telling them that there was no memory left on the camera when she allegedly took the picture of Johan and Juudai's kiss. It was between them, and them alone.

* * *

Johan: You kind of made Rei a main character here.

Rose: Well, I made her nicer than I did in my other Spiritshipping fic, Wallflower.

Juudai: This was a longer fic than usual.

Rose: If I hear a perverted joke out of either one of you...

Johan and Juudai: EEP!


End file.
